


~in the Sea midwinter~

by Haemish (an_fish)



Category: Holiday Gig - SNL Sketch, Night Of The Moonjellies (Children's Book), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 2016 tjlc nostalgia, Contrasting temperatures, Cozy feelings, Fan of the Fandom, Gen, Poetry, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, fan poem, femme rituals, neo-pagan lights in winter, winter holiday times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_fish/pseuds/Haemish
Summary: * All the coziest feelings during the cold time of year at a pizza cafe with a sea creature mural. Various overheard conversation snippets*





	~in the Sea midwinter~

*  
* *

It's funny that was the year I had my Boots  
I might even have a picture in a book back home  
Those are my Auntie's Boots  
\---and they fit me!  
My Red Boots  
Water and Juice  
A red book with gold glitter lights  
Little lights at the beachside hotdog stand  
Ice Foam all over the Dune Grass  
It looks like an Underwater or Lunar Landscape  
Or villi Inside The Human Body  
Crunchy sparkly out here  
Warm onion ring steam in here  
Gramma and Tom and Cocoa  
Is it Basil or Bozzle?  
Out at sea it's dark black purple  
The Fish and Merfemms wear black lipstick  
They borrow each others lipsticks probably

* *

*

**Author's Note:**

> How is this about Sherlock fandom or tjlc? I mean I was feeling nostalgic for tjlc advent 2016 when I wrote it, but the weirdly cozy lines from that tjlc-adjacent SNL skit kept floating through my thoughts and feelings as well. 
> 
> Basically there was a Christmas Pinelodge Kitch Themed SNL skit with Martin Freeman in I believe 2014, which according to some fan theories was a kind of absurdist nod to the fact that John Lock was going to eventually happen in our nightmare friend the BBC adaptation but no one involved was supposed to talk about it. Anyway I kinda love it aesthetically whatever it may or may not mean and I love the Red Boots in it so.
> 
> Here's a link if you're curious:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQm5rL2gokc
> 
> Title is a version of the poem-prayer that Tommy Shelby and Arthur say when facing death in the show Peaky Blinders. "In the bleak midwinter."


End file.
